


Smutlets and Bonbons for Twelve Days of Fic-mas

by glymr



Series: Smutlets [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Teen Titans Go!, WildStorm
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smutlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortfics, both smutty and not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutlets and Bonbons for Twelve Days of Fic-mas

Marvel & DC, Gambit/Red Hood

 _I'm going to have to start reading up on Marvel at this rate! Please forgive the poor rendering of Remy's accent._  
  
"Now why you want to hide such a pretty face under such an ugly ting, mon ami?" says Gambit as his energy blasts finally split the red helmet open.  
  
"I'm not your friend," growls the handsome young man, tossing the broken mask aside and pinning Gambit to the wall.  
  
"Mebbe we can be sometin' *else*, den," he breathes in the young man's ear, and grins to see him blush almost the same color as his helmet.

 

DC, Bruce/Clark

He keeps coming *back* to this, to Clark's hands on his chest, his hips pressed to Bruce's, and Clark never denies him.  
  
Every time he thinks he's done with it, thinks it's over for good this time, something happens, someone escapes or the world almost ends again, and when it's all over he finds himself opening his mouth again and whispering, "Clark, I need you."

 

DC, Tim/Kon

Tim arched and struggled against the nothingness binding his hands and pinning his feet to the bed and stroking his cock. "Kon," he moaned, "Oh god, *please*, Kon."  
  
Kon - who was touching him nowhere except the center of his chest, grinned and increased the pace. "Dude, this is *so* much better than regular training," he said, and as Tim gasped and spilled against the nothingness, he couldn't help but silently agree.

 

DC, Bruce/Tim\Kon

"Please," whispers Tim into Bruce's neck, "Need you. Need both of you...so much." He moans as Kon kisses his shoulder and wraps his arms around Tim's waist, and since his eyes are closed he completely misses the look that passes between his lovers, challenging, level, and filled with mutual understanding.

 

DC, Ra's/Tim

It's been a long time since Ra's has felt like this...so... _alive_. He's not sure why he sees his long-dead wife when he looks in the boy's eyes. All he knows is that he must possess him utterly.

 

 DC, Dick/Roy

"What are you doing here?" asked Dick as he tugged off the cowl.  
  
"I can't visit an old friend?" asked Roy, his voice casual and his eyes burning with hunger, "We are still friends, right?"  
  
 _Always_ thought Dick, but instead of saying it he just wrapped his arms around Roy and pulled him close.

 

DC, Tim/Kon

"Tim, wake up," said Kon sleepily, "You're having a nightmare. You okay, man?" he asked as Tim opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay now," whispered Tim with a small smile as he watched Kon's eyes slide shut, "It's over."

 

Teen Titans Go! & DC, toon!Slade/comics!Tim

He first hears the voice in his dreams, smooth and warm, wrapping around him like a physical touch: _"Come to me, Robin...I can help you find what you're looking for."_  
  
He refuses until he *can't* anymore, and on the day he finally gives in he awakens to find a man in a mask with one eye gazing down at him.  
  
"Welcome...my new Apprentice," says the man, and Tim shivers.

 

DC, Ra's/Tim

"Ah, to be young again," chuckles Ra's as he brings Tim over the edge for the third time that night. "Of course, age has its advantages, too," he says, sliding his hands down Tim's body to one *particular* pressure point. "Like experience," he whispers as Tim cries out and shudders beneath his hands.

 

Earth-3!Kon (Ultraboy)/Tim (Based on [What You Wish For](../788155))

"He was _strong_ ," says Ultraboy as he pins Tim to the bed. "I've never met anyone so cruel." His tone is admiring and bitter. "You are *nothing* like him."  
  
Slowly Tim's lips curl into a hard, _cruel_ smirk that makes Ultraboy feel hot and cold at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure?" says Tim.

 

DC, Clark/Bruce/Dick

First Dick kisses him. Then *Clark* kisses him. Bruce blinks and says, "I should die more often."

 

DC, Steve/Diana

All women are mysteries, but to him, Diana is the embodiment of contradiction. Pacifist and warrior, Goddess and human, diplomat and superhero. When she wraps her strong arms around him and he brings his hand to cup her soft breasts, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

DC, Selina/Dinah

Dinah opens her mouth, but her Cry is cut off as a whip wraps around her throat. "Shhh," says Catwoman, tracing a leather-clad hand down the side of her face. "Backup was delayed, she purrs into Dinah's ear, "We'll just have to think of a way to spend the time until they can get here."

 

DC, Jason/Tim

"I want to unwrap my Christmas present now," breathes Jason as he nibbles on Tim's neck.  
  
"Isn't it...ah...traditional to wait until Christmas morning?"  
  
"Screw that," says Jason, and starts undoing the catches of Tim's uniform.

 

DC, Jason/Babs

"So why haven't *you* killed him yet?" she says, propping her head up on one arm and gazing down at him, "If you wait for Batman to do it, the Joker will just keep hurting people."  
  
He scowls and looks away. "What if...he comes back?" he whispers.

 

DC, Roy/Steph

Time passes, even for heroes...there's gray in his red hair, now, and she notices that there are the beginning of crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. But sometimes time also gives back what one has lost.  
  
"Are you Stephanie Brown?" the person on the doorstep asks, and before she can respond, goes on, "Because if you are, then you're...you're my..."

 

DC, Lex/Clark

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Luthor... _please_ don't do this..."  
  
"I think Metallo would probably do the most damage," says Lex thoughtfully, "Though even *Toyman* could wreak havoc on a small family farm like yours, couldn't he, *Clark*?"  
  
"...you win, Luthor."

 

DC, Diana/Dinah

"I just...I can't believe he would *do* those things," sighs Dinah.  
  
"You have no need for one such as he," says Diana as she strokes the soft skin beneath Dinah's breasts and listens to the catch in her breathing, "You are better than that." Dinah turns her face away, but Diana catches her by the chin and meets her eye. "You may believe my words, Dinah," she says softly. "You know I do not lie," but the last are spoken against the other woman's lips.

 

DC, Bruce/Selina

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like to know the man behind the mask...to be able to have sex with him in an actual *bed* instead of against the wall of an alley or on a rooftop. But then he growls at her and pins her and kisses her hard, and she wraps her legs around him and digs her claws into the solid muscles of his thighs, and she *knows* that the truth would spoil everything.  
  
It always does.

 

Iron Man Movie & DC Comics, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne

It's one thing to *pretend* to be a feckless, drunken, billionaire playboy, but Tony Stark is the real thing, so Bruce tells himself that it's just research when he lets Tony seduce him.  
  
When the pillow talk turns to polymers and nanites, and Bruce discovers that Tony has one of the most brilliant minds he's ever known, Bruce tells himself that it's just research.  
  
When Tony disappears, Bruce stays up for days on end, checking and cross-referencing his last known locations, all for...research.

 

Marvel & DC, Peter Parker/Dick Grayson

Dick struggles, twisting and turning and pulling against the sticky webbing holding his wrists to the wall. Finally, he sighs, "You win the bet, Peter. I can't escape your webbing. Now take me down, please?"  
  
Peter smirks and runs one hand up Dick's side. "It will dissolve on its own...eventually," he says, and watches Dick's pupils dilate as he slides his thigh between Dick's.

 

Wildstorm & DC, Apollo & Superman

Apollo started to laugh as Superman and Batman argued about how to get him home. Both of them turned to look at him, startled. "What's so funny?" they asked together, but he just shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," he said with a smirk, "Carry on."

 

DC, Kon/Bernard

"You know, I started this to make Tim jealous."  
  
"Yeah? Me too."  
  
"Do you think it worked?"  
  
"...does it matter?"

BONUS by [iesika](../../users/iesika):

Heehee. Of course it *matters* silly boys! You might could talk him into a threesome!  
  
Or no. No talking. Don't give him time to think his way out of it.  
  
"Oof. Kon, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!"  
  
"Now, now, dear Timothy - if you don't watch your language, we might have to gag you!"  
  
"Or, heh, keep his mouth busy."  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
"I *do* like how you think!"

 

Tim Wayne/Jake Jenkins from [iesika](../../users/iesika)'s WONDERFUL [Close To Home](http://iesika.livejournal.com/77886.html).

"I'm..." Jake stopped and took a breath, "Conner told me that he told you about, uh, when I...and...I wanted to apologize," he said, his ears getting redder and redder, "it was wrong, and I--"  
  
For a fleeting moment there was an expression of sympathy in Wayne's eyes before he laughed and interrupted, "It's all right, darling, _really_. If I worried about all the people Conner's kissed, I'd never be able to visit Hawaii again! But if it really worries you," he slid a delicate hand up Jake's arm, making him shiver, then cupped his face and, to Jake's astonishment, gave him a soft but thorough kiss. Jake froze, stunned, until Wayne finally pulled away with a little laugh and said, "There. Now we're even."  
  
Jake blinked and resisted the urge to wipe his mouth. Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of Conner standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. "C-Conner," he choked.

 

DC, Dick/Roy/Tim

Roy caught the look in Tim's eyes...not jealous, not even hurt, just a kind of quiet, hopeless longing. He broke the kiss and reached out, pulling a protesting...but not resisting...Tim until he was close enough that Roy could bring their lips together. Tim's eyes went wide and his face turned red...and went even redder when Roy tugged Dick closer and said, "Your turn."

 

DC, Roy/Tim

Roy brushed a hand over Tim's hip, smiling as the younger man stretched and leaned into the touch. "Well?" said the archer with a smirk.  
  
"Not bad, for a first time," said Tim, pulling him down into a kiss, then whispering, "I hear the second time's always better, though."

 

Marvel & DC, Remy/Tim

Usually it the other person who shivers when they look into the blanked-out eyes of his mask, so it's disconcerting to feel something crawl up the back of his own spine as he looks into the stranger's dark eyes. "You're a meta," he says, shaking it off, and the man's lips curve into a slow smile, "Batman doesn't like metas in his city."  
  
"Is dat what dey call it here?" says the man with a smirk. "Well, if Batman wants me outta his city, he can figure out how to send me *home*."

 

Escaflowne, Dryden/OFC

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at him when he offered to buy her a drink, and he felt his heart speed up, just a little. When a group of drunken sailors began to sing a bawdy sea-chanty and she joined in, swinging her legs back and forth in time, his interest was piqued. But when they spent the next morning discussing politics, art, science and music, he knew he was in love.

 

DC, Dick/Tim

Tim is angry at himself...he'd figured that all he went through, before and during getting Bruce back, would have burned the desire out of him. But seeing Dick's face...Dick's tears...make him clench and *want* just as badly as ever. Then Dick pulls him into a hug, burying his face in Tim's neck and whispering, "Thank you so much, little brother," and Tim knows he is lost...again.

 

DC, Bruce/Dick

 _It's not a dream,_ Dick kept telling himself as his hands wrapped around muscled arms, across a broad chest, down strong legs. As Bruce pushed his shoulders into the mattress, covering him with his body, his power... _it's not a dream._  
  
And then he woke up.

 

DC, Bruce/Dick/Tim

"Wanted..." Tim says, sighs against him, his hands shaking on Dick's hips. Dick looks at Bruce and whispers, "Yes... _wanted_..." because he knows *exactly* how Tim feels. Bruce gazes at both of them, his expression open and therefore unreadable, and pulls them both closer.

 

BONUS! Random Dick/Tim smut I wrote to cheer up a friend:

Tim was the most stubborn lover Dick had ever had, the most unwilling to give up his iron control. Of course, that meant that shattering those iron chains was the ultimate challenge, and Dick was never one to back away from a challenge.  
  
"Come on, little brother," he whispered against Tim's balls, mouthing them gently. "Let go." Tim squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Dick smiled and slid a slick finger inside, eliciting a wordless gasp. "Let go," he whispered again.  
  
"Ungh," the sound was small but undeniable, and Tim scowled and bit his lip, his eyes still screwed up tightly. Dick flicked his tongue over the head once, twice, again, again, again - "Ah!" Tim's hips jerked up as the small cry escaped him.  
  
"Yes," murmured Dick, and swallowed him.  
  
"Oh," said Tim, his voice cracking, and, " _Please_ ," he whispered. Dick's finger crooked just *so*. Tim writhed silently. Dick's eyes narrowed.  
  
He stopped moving. Pulled off. Waited.  
  
Tim panted. "Dick," he said, his voice low. "Dick, _please_."  
  
Dick's lips curved into a wicked smile as he began to tease all over again, licking and mouthing and stroking.  
  
Tim whimpered. Dick grinned and rewarded him with another crook of his finger. Tim shivered and keened. Dick swallowed him down again, sucking him hard.  
  
Tim screamed and threw his head back, flushed and sweating and wild, and came down Dick's throat.  
  
No, there was nothing like it, seeing his beautiful, stubborn little brother lose his control at last.


End file.
